The Happiest Day of Your Life
|Image= |Band= Barry (Muzz Khan) Isabella (Karen David) Jester (Ben Presley) King of Valencia (Stanley Townsend) Queen of Valencia (Genevieve Allenbury) Wormwood (Robert Lindsay) The Valencian Guards |Genre= Show Tune |Album= Galavant Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack) |Length= 2:13 |Writer= Alan Menken and Glenn Slater |Last song= King and Queen of Valencia, Guards: "A New Season" McKenzie: "A New Season Wrap-Up" Isabella: "World's Best Kiss Reprise" |Next song= Isabella: "My Dragon Pal and Me Reprise" Jester: "Galavant Recap" Wormwood: "Do the D'Dew" King and Queen of Valencia: "A Good Day to Die" }} " " is a song sung by Chester Wormwood, Barry, King of Valencia, Queen of Valencia, Jester, Isabella and the Valencian Guards in Aw, Hell, the King. Lyrics Isabella: Mother, I may have agreed to get married, but I'm not going to be happy about it. Wormwood: Oh, but, my dear, I have so much planned for you. Trust me, this is going to be fun. First, we get to choose invitations Make a list of distant relations Then we can decide on bridesmaids You'll need about twenty Isabella: You're joking? Tell me he's joking. Please? Wormwood: Next, we’ll try on dozens of dresses Settle on a 'do for your tresses And we're well on our way To the happiest day of your life Isabella: Right, so, if we are just – yeah. Queen of Valencia: We’ll pick your florist Wormwood: La, la, la, la, la, la Queen of Valencia: And then select a manicurist Wormwood: La, la, la, la, la, la King of Valencia: You'll want to register at all the top stalls Within the town walls Wormwood: No doubt Isabella: Kill me now. Wormwood: Next on the checklist We'll get you braceleted and necklaced Guards: Just wait and see, it's going to be Like the wedding we've always dreamed about Isabella: '' Please, God, make it stop.'' Queen of Valencia: Then we'll have to spruce up the venue King of Valencia: Figure out a 30-course menu Isabella: This is insane. Jester: Find a guy to draw some pictures Wormwood: You're going to want plenty All(except Isabella): La, la, la la la, La – la – la King of Valencia: Plus, we must audition some bands, too Queen of Valencia: Choose the song you'll do your first dance to Isabella: The whole stupid cliché All(except Isabella): Of the happiest day of your life Isabella: Ugh. I can't believe this. Wormwood: And upon your head All (except Isabella): La, la, la, la, la, la Wormwood: Glowing right above your forehead All (except Isabella): La, la, la, la, la, la Wormwood: You will wear this little present from me Enchanted to steal your soul. All(except Isabella): Unh! Wormwood: And once it's on you All(except Isabella): La, la, la, la, la, la Wormwood: It will cast a spell upon you All(except Isabella): La, la, la, la, la, la Wormwood: You'll do everything I tell you to do And ruling through you I'll seize full command Get rid of the prince Install my own men Take over the throne 'Till I'm in complete... Nothing to see here. Move along. (Wormwood puts the tiara on Isabella) Isabella: What are you all standing around for? We got an event to break ground for There's so much to do Guess who is becoming a wife (squeals excitedly) True, my husband's only eleven Still, the wedding's going to be heaven Go and get my bouquet It's the happiest day of my life Queen of Valencia: Cousin Henry will pay King of Valencia: It's the happiest day of my life Wormwood: Now you're under my sway It’s the happiest day of my life All: La, la, la, la, la, la. Unh! Alternate Version In the episode at the end of Wormwood's power-mad rant, he tells the King and Queen, "Nothing to see here. Move along." On the soundtrack, he breaks into nervous laughter at this point and says, "I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" Additionally, several of Isabella's spoken lines were omitted from the soundtrack version. Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Barry Category:Songs sung by the Queen of Valencia Category:Songs sung by the King of Valencia Category:Songs sung by Jester Category:Songs sung by Isabella Category:Songs sung by Wormwood Category:Songs sung by Hortensian Guards Category:Songs used in Aw, Hell, the King